The Mentalist 5x05 Red Dawn tag
by JisbonProductions101
Summary: A tag for the mentalist season 5 episode 5, a short and sweet story i hope you guys like it! Reviews and favorites are highly appreciated! CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WORLDS BEST SHOW THE MENTALIST FOR 100 SUCCESSFUL EPISODES!


Author's note: Episode Tag 5x05

**Hey guys did you enjoy that episode cause I did! I loved it so much that I had to write a tag for it! This is a little scene they should have put in the end :p it's a really short story.**

Lisbon walked into the bullpen and was faced by a smiling Patrick Jane who winked at her and liftedhis hand to say hi and Lisbon returned the gesture with a smile of her own

" what's up with him." she muttered to herself as she raised an eyebrow and turned to Rigsby and Cho who were both sitting around the round conference table looking confused themselves and before she could ask them what was going on Rigsby mouthed

" whats wrong?" and Lisbon cracked a slight smile and raised her arms and flopped them back down signaling that there was nothing wrong.

Suddenly Rigsby and Cho looked back down at their case files leaving a confused Lisbon turning around to find out why, oh it was just Minelli coming over to inspect and see how they were all doing. If Minelli came out and you weren't doing what you were supposed then, yeah you're screwed. Its happened to all of them and that was a moment none of them desired to relive. Lisbon turned around to return to her office when a man with a cap reading ' home furnish' on it passed by her with a clipboard in his right hand.

" what the hell?" she whispered under her breath as she turned around to follow him back into the bullpen where he stood in the middle and cleared his throat.

" anybody here by the name of Patrick Jane?" he asked while Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and several others turned to face Jane as he smiled and got up to his feet from his slightly broken metal desk chair which he was never fond of.

" yes, I'm over here."

The man pointed at the clipboard while Jane nodded and walked up to him and swiftly snatched the pen out of the man's hand, then signed his name in the clipboard. Lisbon didn't know if she should go in and ask what the hell was going on.

" we got it in the elevator, where should we put it?" the man asked Jane as Jane pointed his hand to the big empty space between his and Rigsby's desks.

" Over there would be spectacular." " OVER HERE GUYS!" the man yelled.

To everyone's surprise 3 men came in carrying a huge beautiful but slightly worn out brown leather couch on their backs as they followed where Jane motioned them to place the couch and gently settled it on the ground, nodded and left Jane didn't even look at anybody but just stretched and flopped onto the couch doing nothing but staring at the ceiling.

Rigsby and Cho exchanged confused glances at eachother while Lisbon raised and eyebrow then walked up to the couch and looked up at him. " what the hell-" she began but he cut her off immediately and got up then gestured at the space next to him.

" I'm sorry where are my manners please have a seat." he said with a smile while Lisbon just stared at him for about 20 seconds before finally deciding to take a seat next to him.

" explain, before I have to go tell Minelli." she said bluntly He looked up at her with a grin.

" No worries Agent Lisbon there will be no need for that, it was a treat from Minelli himself, a welcoming gift." Lisbon looked at him and then aswell cracked a smile.

" Minelli, welcoming gift? I'm sorry those two phrases don't add up."

" well he did, for my comfort." he said staring up at her. She snorted.

" you're telling me that Virgil Minelli the man sitting in that office bought you a couch for your own personal comfort as a welcoming gift?"

" yes that's right." " wow you are good!"

" the man is easily convinced, it just takes the power of persuasion." he said smirking at her while she folding her arms.

" Let me get this straight you're not a psychic but you have super powers?" she said grinning at him thoroughly enjoying herself.

" wow you're a fast learner agent!" he said smiling a hundred watt smile she hadn't seen on any ones face before.

" well, that's what you have to be to achieve becoming a senior special agent." she said with a slight smile creeping up her lips and standing up then turning back to Jane.

" you seem like you deserve the position!" he added causing her cheeks to heat up and mentally kick herself for blushing.

" I have to go finish the mountain of paperwork in my office." she said with a smile.

" wait Agent Lisbon!" he called while she kicked her heels and turned back to face him.

" thank you, once again for everything." he said with a long smile. She nodded and spoke

" don't mention in." and with that she turned around once more and left to her office. The man was going to be difficult that's for sure, sometimes a pain in the ass but in the end she thought it would be nice to have him around. Patrick Jane and the new agent set to replace Hannington wow this was going to be one he'll of a year. Who knew they could rack up two knew members of her team in leads then a month?

**So, did you guys like it? Just a little ending scene that could help wrap up the episode. A new chapter of ' A crimson heart without a beat' is up and ready make sure to check that out. Lastly, favorites and reviews are highly appreciated, criticism is not a problem with me either so if you have the time to leave a review please do, that way I know if you guys are liking my stories and if I should carry on writing them. If the reviews for this are good then I'll post a tag for the next episodes as well. once again thank you for reading! **

- Miranda Gilbert


End file.
